


Starry Nights, Sunny Days

by KatieNoctem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: Howdy! Could you write something with Yondu where the reader owns a bar and he visits a lot and what not. Maybe they fall in love over time and he kisses her (Maybe some smut if you are comfortable writing it if not ignore this part!)





	Starry Nights, Sunny Days

You leant against the bar, absent-mindedly cleaning on of the big pint glasses. Things had been quiet lately, this planet has always been a little out of the way and since the accident closed the mine down things had just been getting worse. Your boss got grumpier by the day and talk of closing the place down had started. You figured it could be worse, you had enough skills to find work in just about any bar, but damn it all you liked this place. It had never been busy enough to be a problem, let you talk to the customers  (which had left you with a pretty sweet well of knowledge if you ever got truly desperate) and unlike most of the outer world bars it was reputable. So far from capital planets most of the bars were little more than brothels with a decent beer supply, and while The Shattered Drum was known to attract easy women it had never been that kind of place. And you were thankful, you had your beliefs and they just wouldn’t mix with brothel work. There were the big city places sure, but the cost of living was high and you liked your quiet comforts. You just had to keep hoping something would come along to save the place. You could never have imagined what form that saving grace would take.

The door creaked open, making you look up from your cleaning. You expected one of the regulars, Old Jack or maybe Tycho and his boys. What you didn’t expect was for all hell to break loose. But that’s what you got. An entire army of Ravagers marched into the little bar, led by an (admittedly handsome) guy with blue skin. You glanced up at the sky, or technically the ceiling, and muttered under your breath ‘I said I wanted something to save this place, not more trouble’ before setting the glass down and moving to the front of the bar.   
“Evening boys.” You smiled, going through your traditional spiel by memory. “Welcome to The Shattered Drum.”  
There were a couple of less than polite comments from within the rabble, but the blue guy (clearly the leader) held up a hand for quiet.  
“My boys and I were looking for a drink.” He rumbled, a twang to his voice that reminded you strongly of the south.   
“If you’ve got credits I’ve got drink.” You grinned.    
“And if you’ve not got the credits she’s got me and my boys.” Brand rumbled from behind you, stepping out of the back room and into the light.  
Usually one look at Brand was enough to keep people on the straight and narrow, the man looked like a mountain come to life and his three boys weren’t much smaller. You weren’t sure it would work quite so well on the Ravager clan, but the guy in front of you just grinned back.  
“Orders up boys.”  
For the next few hours you were rushed off your feet, pouring pints, clearing tables and generally keeping the clan happy. It was the kind of busy that would have made you complain before, but these boys were fun and bust meant you could stay afloat a little longer. The boss would be happy.

As the night wound down and you were preparing for last call and close one of the Ravagers, (a guy who’s face looked like it had been through a flaming meat grinder) sidled up to the bar, almost leaning over it as he leered at you.  
“I’ve never tasted Terran before. I hear you’re delicious.” He grinned.  
“Not that kind of establishment buddy.” Brand rumbled from the corner.  
The man looked ready to fight over it when the blue skinned Captain stood up.  
“Back to the ship boys. We’ve got work to do.” He called, watching as his men filed out the door.  
Once they were all gone, including the slime ball that hit on you, he headed over to the bar and set down a small block containing all the credits the clan owed for drinks. “And a little extra. Been a while since I saw a Terran.” He nodded to you, turning and disappearing forever. Or so you thought.

They returned a couple of weeks later. A fluke you thought, they were coming back from whatever the job had been and remembered this quiet place as good for a drink. It was nothing. Only this time the 'girls’ from down the valley had spotted them and come out to play, much to the delight of the Ravager clan. Sheba, the queen bee for want of a better term, had wedged herself between the Captain and his First Mate, practically oozing all over them. Despite everything you found yourself glaring at her between orders. The skinny First Mate seemed to be enjoying it, though his expression was a little startled. The Captain meanwhile didn’t seem to be paying much attention, something which would have really irritated Sheba, until he caught you looking. Then he grinned and patted the girl on her thigh, pushing to his feet and heading towards the bar.  
“I think I need myself a bottle of your best.” He grinned, leaning against the bar. “Got some company to see to.”  
“She scratches.” You grumbled, picking out the third best bottle and setting it on the bar. “I’d be careful.”  
The Captain grinned. “I’ll remember that.”  
You tried not to look too disappointed as he returned to the table, or too excited as you saw him pour drinks for Sheba and his First Mate before proceeding to ignore whatever was going on. With a small smile you turned back to the bar and the work that needed to be done. Yet again at the end of the night he stayed after his men had left to pay the tab and give you a little extra for ‘taking good care’ of them. This time he stayed a little longer, watching you start to clean up.  
“Y’know, I never caught your name.” He rumbled, leaning his elbow against the just washed wood.  
“Y/N.” You nodded to him. “My name is Y/N. Since we’re making nice, what should I tell people the name of my mysterious benefactor is?”  
His brow furrowed a little, running over the words in his mind before he smiled. “Yondu. Or Captain.”  
“Well thank you Yondu, for the entertainment as much as the credits.” You smiled back.  
With a small nod Yondu turned and left the bar, leaving you to wash up the last of the glasses in silence.

The third time they appeared you still wondered if it was a weird fluke, that they had some reason to be out this far in space yet again. The girls didn’t seem to care much, excited to yet again to have some reasonably fresh blood to try seducing. They’d almost beaten some of the boys into the bar, and the Ravagers looked quite pleased with that. You were getting pretty good with knowing what everyone would order before they actually got the words out of their mouth, though every so often someone would throw you a curve ball by ordering for the girl who’d managed to latch on to them. This time none of them tried it on with the Captain, Sheba was all over the first mate (whose name, you learned from her later, was Kraglin). You did have to turf a handful of couples out of the bathrooms, and break up some heated moments at the tables, but it wasn’t so bad. Again Yondu left you a little extra, and stayed a little longer afterwards to talk to you. You appreciated his company a little more.

The fourth time they arrived you had to admit it couldn’t be a fluke any more. They all looked a little worse for wear, and this time a fight had broken out. You watched Brand and two of his boys moving in, worried for them with the weapons you could see flashing around in the throng of angry men. A whistle cut across the air and suddenly everyone froze as a red light streaked across the room. Brand was glancing around in confusion but your eyes focused on Yondu, standing to the side, his lips still pursed in a whistle.  
“Settle down boys.” He glanced back towards you. “Y’want to fight, take it outside.”  
You nodded back, thankful, and watched as the men stepped back, grumbling slightly as all the tension of the fight dissipated. While there was more grumbling and rude comments than usual the rest of the night went as normal. Even if you couldn’t get that red streak out of your mind.  
“Sorry about the boys” Yondu told you at the end of the night as the Ravagers left, “been a hard few days.”  
You shrugged. “This used to be a mining planet, we had our fair share of bar fights.”  
Yondu nodded, though he still looked sorry.  
“Nothing got broken, no one on my side got hurt. It’s fine.” You grinned. “Believe me, you’d know if it wasn’t.”

The fifth time they appeared you decided you had to say something. As Yondu walked through the door and up to the bar you grinned wickedly at him, waiting for the rest of the men to find their seats before you spoke.  
“We really should stop meeting like this, people will talk.” You grinned, leaning on the bar.  
Yondu frowned slightly but caught the warmth in your smile and nodded. “It’s a good bar.  Fine company here.” He replied, smiling just slightly as he turned and went to his sear, swiping a mug from one of his men on the way.   
“He comes to see you.” Brand muttered from behind you.  
You turned slightly, raising your eyebrows in suprise. “I don’t think so. There’s twenty willing women in this bar, I’m under no illusions.”  
Brand snorted. “He hasn’t touched them and you know it. He fended off Sheba, that’s not nothing.” The hulking man stepped forward and placed a hand on your shoulder. “And I’ve seen the looks you’ve been shooting that way.”  
You shrugged. “So? Doesn’t mean anything could come of it.”  
Brand smiled knowingly, leaving the gears to turn in your head while he went to suggest a particularly amorous couple took a walk outside. You busied yourself with orders, trying to keep Brands words out of your mind, but now the seed had been planted it was taking root. 'He likes you’. It ran round and round in your head as his men kept you busy. Finally, in a moment of quiet you made your move, grabbing a bottle of the good stuff and slipping out from behind the bar to approach Yondu at the table where he was discussing something with Kraglin. Sheba had found other entertainment for that night it seemed. Yondu only looked up as you set the bottle down.  
“I didn’t…”  
You shook your head. “It’s on me. You near enough singlehandedly saved my job and kept a roof over my head. It’s the least I could do.”  
Yondu just nodded and lifted the bottle  to his lips with a smile. Leaving you to walk back to the bar with a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You gave Brand a sad look but the big lug didn’t look as convinced of your failure as you were.   
At the end of the night you went through the same routine. Watching the Ravagers leave while Yondu hung back. You gave him a half smile as he approached the bar.  
“Thank you.” He mumbled, looking for all the world like the words were some of the most difficult he’d ever said. You guessed maybe it wasn’t so easy for him. “For the drink.”  
You shrugged. “It’s nothing. You’re my favourite customer…” Your face flushed and you bit your lip. “I mean, you guys are my best customers. I don’t know this place would still like be here if you hadn’t appeared.”  
Yondu’s smile was a little too cocky. “It’s a good place.” He admitted. “Next time we turn up I’ll see if I can find a way to thank you properly.”  
The promise in those words made your face flush and stole whatever retort you had from your lips. It was all you could do to nod and wave as he walked away. When the door finally shut behind him Brand burst into laughter.  
“Oh. He doesn’t like you one bit.” He teased, clapping a hand down on your shoulder.  
“Don’t you have a husband to get back to?” You grumbled, though the effect was somewhat ruined by your broad smile.

The sixth time the Ravagers turned up you decided it was time to do something. In the time between their last visit and this one you had realised that each opportunity you let pass could be the last chance you had to make a move on the handsome Captain. Brand and his… ‘suggestions’ of what you might like to do next time the Ravager Clan rolled into town didn’t help either. If the man wasn’t your best friend you’d have punched him by now. As always the boys kept you busy, though now you had the usual orders down perfectly, but this time you spent your free moments trying not to stare at Yondu and failing. As the boys left he once again hung back, but this time there was something different in his expression. You caught Brand’s arm and smiled sweetly at him.  
“You head home, I can finish locking up.”  
“Are you…” He glanced up and saw Yondu waiting there. He smirked and shook his head at you. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
You snorted. “Oh Brand, I wouldn’t do half the things you  _would_  do."   
With a dirty laugh the hulking man headed towards the front door, giving the Ravager captain a very pointed look as he went past. Honestly he couldn’t have been more obvious in his warning if he’d slid a finger across his throat. You rolled your eyes.  
"Sorry he’s… a little protective.” You sighed, smiling at Yondu. “Kinda decided I was his little sister.”  
The captain strolled over to the bar, looking a little more relaxed after your explanation. You took the offered credits in payment for the nights drinking and swallowed, part of you thought maybe you should let him make the first move, but the more impulsive (and perhaps a little desperate) part of you spoke up first.  
“I think you promised me a proper thank you.” You blurted, cheeks flushing.  
Yondu grinned, leaning a little bit closer. “I did.” He chuckled, suddenly grabbing your shirt and pulling your lips into his.   
For a moment you were startled, almost pulling back before you brain kicked into gear and you leaned into him. When you finally did pull away (for air more than anything) your face was flushed and you felt a little lightheaded. Looking extremely pleased with himself Yondu turned to leave but you nearly vaulted over the bar to stop him. Grabbing a hold of the arm of his coat,  _'like a lovestruck child’_  you chastised yourself internally. As he turned you felt your cheeks burning, but you set your face into a determined expression, trying to keep the slight quaver in your voice.  
“You don’t have to leave so fast surely?” You bit your lip a little nervously. “I saw some of the girls head out with your boys… I’m sure they’d appreciate the extra time…”  
The grin on his face was positively filthy as he looked around the deserted bar. “I can…” He stepped a little closer to you, and it suddenly struck you just how much taller and stronger than you he was, and just how sharp those teeth looked. “Often invite strange men after hours?”  
You huffed. “You’re hardly a stranger.”  
His eyes flashed and he pulled you into another bruising kiss, strong arms looping around you and lifting you. You felt him take a few steps and your back was pressed into one of the walls, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His lips left yours, trailing down to your neck as you keened softly. With your legs around him and one arm supporting you he pulled the other free to slide down your side and between your legs. You whimpered as thick fingers slid across your panties, making heat pool in your stomach. You could feel him smirk against the sensitive skin of your neck as he pushed the thin fabric aside and trailed a digit across the wetness starting to form there. You gasped as one finger slipped inside, curling slightly as a calloused thumb brushed over your clit. He started to pump the finger in and out, soon adding a second as your juices dripped down his hand. You groaned, nails digging so hard into his shoulders you thought the leather of his coat would rip. Soon you were glad that you’d been so turned on from the beginning since, as it happened, space pirates having a quickie in an empty bar didn’t rank foreplay at the top of their list of essentials. The hand that had been making you feel so good slipped free (and that needy whimper you made was almost embarassing) to loosen the front of his pants. You were about to look down when he pushed inside you and everything else faded from your mind. Gods, you didn’t think you’d ever been filled so completely before, and from the groan he made you guessed Yondu wasn’t exactly complaining either. He started slow, each thrust pulling a gasp from you, your head pressed against the wall and thighs clamped tightly around him. It wasn’t long before his steady control crumbled, the hand that had previously braced him against the wall as he’d slid into you wrapping around your throat. Not choking, nothing that would scare you, but a pressure that was definitely there. It almost seemed to make you more sensitive, and you could swear you felt every solid, ridged inch of him as he slammed into you, pace so fast and hard now you could swear you were going to get friction burns through your clothes. But you could feel his rhythm getting jerkier, trying to angle your hips so he hit that sweet spot every time now, and it was working. Oh was it working. When suddenly he stopped, body tensing as orgasm started to wash over him. You whimpered slightly, you’d been so close, but the hand around your throat squeezed and he gave one more thrust as his cock started to twitch and spasm as he came inside you. It was just enough to tip you over the edge, gasping out his name as you came.  
You were still shaking when he let you down, adjusting himself back into his pants and giving you a cocky grin.   
“I’m starting to think we should drop by more often.” He laughed, heading towards the door and his crew while you watched, heart soaring at the prospect of doing  _that_  again.


End file.
